Mini Me
by Neko Shinigami Hime
Summary: What happens when Rukia and Ichigo find a child that looks just like them after killing a hollow? Madness and fluuuuuffy joooooy thats what.
1. Chapter 1

A/N;; This is based off a story I have read. I don't remember the name of it or whom it was by, but it had Ichigo and Rukia bumping into a mini person that looked like them and it turned out to be their child in a mystical way. I won't spoil it seeing that would be mean. This has a different plot and storyline while also keeping in mind a mini person will show up. ^^ If that story was yours, post a comment and I'll edit this so I can give you credit. This doesn't really have any spoilers. Anything in here is most likely a stretch of the truth. You should at least know about the Espada before reading, just in case. ^^

Disclaimer;;

**Emmie-Chan;; MINA-CHAN!!! THEY ARE PICKING ON ME AGAIIIIIN! **

Mina-Chan;; OI! Shut up Emmie-Chan… Anyways what I'm being paid to say is Emmie-Chan doesn't own crap. She only owns what pathetic life she has.

**Emmie-Chan;; THAT'S SO CRUE- **SMACK** … O-Oi… That hurt… ;-;**

Mina-Chan;; Onwards… Oh and pardon any grammar or spelling. Em-Chan is dumb. ^^

**********

Summer vacation, it never got old. Time to focus on nothing but relaxing. Sure hollows came but hell for a boy of fifteen with the power that rivaled a captain… Well fighting a hollow was much easier then fighting a test. At least his weapon was a sword and not some stupid pencil. He yawned as he woke earlier then normal. He had gone to sleep around 6 PM last night due to all the hollows the day before. He had more then 14 hours of sleep, which for him was rare.

Sitting down he watched his sister Yuzu start breakfast. He had a bored yet relaxed look on his face. He wasn't really used to the quiet, maybe he should wake up earlier then his father more often. Right on cue his father seemed to sense his relaxed stature. "GOOOOOOD MOOOOOORNING IIIIIIICHIGO!!!!" He screamed as he took a running jump from the hallway.

Ichigo jumping out of his chair and watched as he father launched himself past his son and out the window. He gave an annoyed sigh as he woke up Rukia and Karin. "Oi, What the hell is all the noise?" Karin asked as she walked to the table. Saying nothing she noticed the hole in the wall. She simply sighed with annoyance much like her brother a few moments before.

Rukia was the last to arrive. Her hair was all messed up and her new PJ's all wrinkled. It seemed she had a hard time sleeping last night. Karin took the time to crack a joke. "Oi Ichigo, you should be a lot easier on Rukia, she is fragile." Ichigo took a moment to understand where that was going and grumbled. "Shut up Karin..." Isshin hearing the joke jumped though the window. "ICHIGO HOW COUL-" Before he could finish he had his son's foot in his face.

"OI SHUT UP!" Ichigo looked pissed, why couldn't his family be normal? Rukia looked over at Isshin and looked a little worried. "Kurosaki-Sama… Your arm…" Isshin looked at his arm and noticed it was bent in a strange angle, he then screamed. Rukia looked worried but then Isshin just put a smile on. "Don't worry I'll fix it!" He then started towards the clinic.

Rukia stumbled over to the table and rested her head on the cold surface. Karin tilted her head. "Oi," Rukia sent her a questioning glance. Karin continued, "What's wrong with you?" Rukia knew she couldn't tell Ichigo's sister that Rukia decided to give Ichigo a break. He had done so much fighting and fell asleep… He couldn't be bothered the first few times she tried to get him to wake up and decided to stop bothering him and do it herself. She had been up allllll night fighting hollows while he slept.

She wasn't about to say that to his sister or him, it would make him feel guilty. "Uh, I think I have a fever… You know I probably got sick or something. Nothing to worry about." She gave a weak smile; she was good at lying but when she was so tired… Well eh, if she gave a brilliant fake smile now she would make her lie less believable anyways.

Karin just gave a slow nod before leaving to help her sister. She then pointed to her own shoulder. "Oi, Rukia you're bleeding." She hated how those two always decided she wasn't good enough to know anything… She already knew about Ichigo's secondary job as a Shinigami. She smirked as she heard Ichigo start to question Rukia; at least she got some revenge on Rukia for trying to fool her.

"Oi… Why _are _you bleeding?" Ichigo asked while glaring at her. Rukia holding her now bloody sleeve she gave a weak giggle. "Uh… BATHROOM!" She said as she bolted from the table. As she ran up the stairs she figured she was safe until she heard footsteps following her. Crap! Rushing towards the bathroom she slammed the door closed and locked. She'd be damned if she was caught in a lie like that…

Ichigo had tried following her but he had failed… Damn that girl was agile and quick… Much like those damn rabbits she liked so much. Swearing he went down the stairs again and sat. He started to eat when he was given a plate. Karin ate quickly and went to read manga, at least that what she said. Ichigo, Yuzu and the newly casted father all slowly finished. Yuzu got up to do dishes while Ichigo started to fix the window his father stupidly broke.

He cut himself on a piece of glass and swore. Yuzu came to help him; now that she had finished the dishes she had nothing else to really do. "Ichi-Nii need some help?" Ichigo nursing his palm shook his head. "No, I don't need you cutting yourself helping. Go check on Karin or something." Yuzu frowned but left her brother. Ichigo finally finishing cleaning went up to his room. He was going to find some bandages that Yuroichi left him to use.

Seeing it was his room he had no reason to knock, however the moment he walked in he wished he did. He saw a quick flash of Rukia changing the bandages on her shoulder, chest, back, and upper stomach. It was like a one long sleeved tank top. The sudden slam of his door started Rukia. Oh crap… Well she knew she probably should have done it in the bathroom but it was too small, she couldn't do it in the girl's room because they would freak out, and she couldn't do it in the hallway… So this was the only real place. Shame she forgot to warn the one she was trying to hide from…

Finishing the bandages she went to the door and meekly opened the door. She caught a glimpse of Ichigo; he had a bit of a blush on his face. He then turned angry. "Oi, what the hell happened?" She didn't really want to answer but she couldn't lie anymore… "I was attacked of course idiot." So she wasn't lying anymore, she was being sarcastic… Maybe that would work. "By who and or what…" He questioned with a dark glare.

Plopping herself on his bed with her legs folded under her she crossed her arms carefully. "I'll neeeever telleeell!" She said in a playful singsong voice. She had heard the quote on a movie. Ichigo glared at her for a moment, but when she locked the same glare at him for a moment he wavered and sighed. Dropping his glaze he sat on his bed and then fell backwards. Rukia noticed his hand. She tilted her head and then picked it up, Ichigo blushed and tried to take it back. "O-Oi… What the hell are you doing?"

Rukia ignored him; she used a quick Kido spell to close the cut and then threw him a towel that she had been using to stop the blood. Ichigo wiped his hand and arm clean from the rouge blood and then threw the towel back at her. His face was as red as his namesake as he turned his back to her. Sometimes he wondered if she did that just to mess with him… Maybe she was just that clueless… "Oi, why don't you use that on your back…" He questioned lightly. Rukia just let a bubbly giggle out. "I can't reach my back, and therefore I cannot do that. Thanks for the idea Capt. Obvious."

Ichigo grumbled and then sighed. So it was his fault. Why didn't she wake him up? Drowning in minute long guilt he felt someone smack him. "Stop it, I wanted to give you a break, It's my fault for being careless. I don't need your help all the time… God have more faith." She said while crossing her arms again with a defiant frown on her face. Ichigo rubbed his head and sighed, he had a smirk on his face and shrugged. "Fine." Rukia smirked back before getting up and walking out the door. She then got that familiar call. "Oi, Ichigo!" Ichigo was already ready.

He used his badge to knock him out of his body and was at the window. "Wait this one out, I am dying for some excitement anyway!" He said with a excited look on his face. Rukia however needed to come, for what reason she had no idea… She just felt like she had to. She let Ichigo get the head start seeing he would have told her to stay behind and made things impossible.

She figured he would dispatch it before she came but just in case… She was right by the time she made it there he slashed Zangetsu down causing the hollow to disperse into the air. She watched from afar. She sighed; she was becoming a obstacle rather then a help… That sucked, she remember when he needed her help, and now it was the other way around. Suddenly she heard a childish scream.

She noticed another hollow.. She pulled her phone out and looked over it… Crap there was only an order for one, where did the other come from. Right on cue her phone began beeping. Ichigo noticing her went to lecture her for coming out when she kicked him in the shin. "Oi, Baka! Another hollow!" She pushed him in the hollows direction. Ichigo sighing went after the other hollow. It wasn't until he saw why Rukia was in such a rush that he sped his attack up. He noticed a small child hiding from the hollow. He repeated the process and started to leave, figuring the child wouldn't be able to see him.

That however was proven a rookie mistake when the child grabbed from him and succeeded. Turning around to tell the kid to let go he was surprised at what he saw. A child who looked about 3 years old, he had orange spiky hair, and navy eyes speckled with violet. He picked the kid up and raised a brow. "Where are your parents? What are you doing wondering around?" The child just smiled and clapped his hands. Ichigo saw Rukia coming him. He handed the kid to her and started towards home.

Rukia looked surprised at the small bundle in her hands… It looked just like… Only the eyes looked just like… Strange. She followed after Ichigo, "Oi, Ichigo…" The boy didn't speak, how the hell was she suppose to ask him… "He looks just like you." Ichigo scratched the back of his head and sighed. "So…" Rukia sighed in annoyance. "Never mind… Well what is your name?" She asked sweetly, the boy just gave a cute little giggle and said, "My name is Ichiro! It means one road and first son. I was going to be called **Ichijiku which meant fig but it was decided it was to close to strawberry in meaning." He then gave a cute little grin.**

**Rukia just watched amused… For one that was so quiet he seemed to have a lot to say. "Alright Ichi-Chan… Uh where are your parents?" The boy looked sad for a moment before cheering up again. "I don't have any parents. A man with red hair and a girl with black hair found me. They gave me a name and said I should try to find new parents." Rukia listened intently… A man with red hair and a girl with black hair… That was difficult she knew a few with black hair but none with red… Besides Renji… "Did the man have tattoos?" She asked with mild amusement. The boy shook his head like a dog.**

Reaching the Kurosaki residence both shinigami returned to their bodies… So far Ichigo had been really quiet. She felt Ichiro climbing her shoulder; carefully prying him off she placed him in her lap. She needed to question the mini Ichigo. "Did they give a name? Either of them?" The boy shook his head. He snuggled his head into Rukia's chest and started to fall asleep. Rukia bit her lip lightly; this was going to be a difficult puzzle to break.

Ichigo noticing the boy falling asleep went over to Rukia. "So now what… I don't know who he is talking about either." Rukia just smiled and stood with the boy in her arms fast asleep. "Well when all else fails, we go to see Urahara, he should have some idea behind this." Ichigo worried about his appearance figured it was the best way. He looked around, Rukia looked confused for a moment before she saw a smallish clothes thrown at her. She picked them up and nearly had a laugh attack. "Why do you still have your clothes from elementary school?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head with annoyance and hid his face. "Because- … I have a shit load of crap from elementary school so shut up." Rukia just laughed making him blush more and rub his head harder, god why did the lord decide to screw with him. Rukia then blushed faintly. "Uh Ichigo…" He turned to glare at her and saw her looking at the floor. "… What…" Did he dare to ask?

"Can you change his clothes?" Ichigo noticed she refused to look at him, heh it was his time to rash on her. Laughing he picked the clothes he threw. "Fine. Just keep everyone away from my room; I refuse to be seen like this… My image was ruined enough." Rukia just rolled her eyes. "Fine. Hurry…" She rushed out of the room. God this was too much.

Isshin was helping a patient… Their friend was less then helpful. "I SAID SHUT IT!" A woman screamed at the top of her lungs making Rukia flinch. Who the hell was having the meltdown? She sighed and looked around the corner. She saw three people, one was badly injured and looked about 12 and then… Parents? No they were much to young to have a child that old. One looked 18 and the other looked about 21… What the hell was causing them to make so much noise?

"Shh, you aren't the only one here." The woman got angry. "I don't care… My little sister was hurt and it was because your brainless friends…" The man then got upset. "Hey, I told them to leave and I tried to get you to get your sister but you were busy!" The woman looked smug, "Yeah, busy with the work that supports your imagination!" Isshin getting impatient slammed his fist on a metal table. "Will you both please leave?" Rukia noticed them coming towards the door she was standing by. Stepping back she bumped into someone, being polite she apologized. She turned and was surprised to see Ichigo and the small boy, who was curled in his arms. It was so cute she couldn't help but laugh a little.

Ichigo felt a vein pop and he grabbed Rukia with a free arm. "C'mon already…" Before he could get out the door Isshin's voice broke though. "My dear son, what is the bundle in your arms?" Ichigo slumped in his posture a bit… CraaaaAAAAP! Rukia's eyes widened as she in turn started to drag Ichigo, she didn't want to be a part of this either… She knew where it would go and while it was amusing when it was Ichigo who was made fun of she knew she would be part of this gag…

"Wait, dear third daughter. Do not save that brut-" He was caught short when he was able to spy what was indeed in his sons arms. He let a big goofy grin cross his face. "My, my you've been busy haven't you." Ichigo tried not to… He couldn't… He was holding a three year old… "So Rukia-" He wasn't able to finish the sentence as Ichigo's frustrated fist connected with his idiotic father's face. "We are leaving…" Rukia blinked and then followed after the fast paced Ichigo.

Making it to Urahara's house once again they were made fun of. Ururu didn't seem to make much of a deal of it, just poking the boy's cheek and then handing out tea but Jinta was causing the trouble Urahara wasn't able to make due to his absence. "So strawberry head… What have you been doing between hollow hunting huuuh?" He said while placing a hand behind his ear. Ichigo ignored him, refusing to punch a child. Rukia just placed her head in her arms, which rested upon the table. Suddenly the door opened and Tessai came in. He sat down with a thump and it took him a full minute to see the small sleeping toddler. "Sweet me… A child out of wedlock!" He got a look in his eye that reminded Ichigo of when he was in that hole during training… Shit he was about to get his ass kicked…

Urahara thank go walked in right on that cue. "Hello Kuro… Saki…" He cut the name in two when he also spotted the small child. All the reactions were getting on Ichigo's nerves. "GAAHH! Alright I know the punk looks like me but shut the hell up all of you!" He noticed Rukia give him a blank look." Rukia knew it had been bothering him; he was just to 'cool' to admit it, until he was about to snap.

Rukia watched a moment, as everyone was silent. "Urahara… Do you have any idea besides a idiotic joke that could explain this?" Urahara looked mockingly depressed "Oh Kuchiki-San that ruins the fun… However to honor your request I do not… I will have to look into it." Rukia sighed and placed her forehead back on her arms. This was going to be more annoying then she thought.

Ichigo then noticed Ichiro waking up. He saw Urahara and giggled. "Hats and clogs…" Urahara grinned, "That's me, the hottest merchant around" He posed with his fan and then was punched by Rukia. "Idiot…" Ichigo watched the boy walk over to Rukia and ask to be picked up. Rukia sighed, she had just used the last of that aspirin and he wanted to be picked up… Oh well, he was too adorable to ignore. Picking the little boy up she stared into his eyes. He however cut the contact when he giggled and closed his eyes in a large smile… Taking a moment to annoy Ichigo she shrugged. "Personally I doubt its Ichigo's child in the least, he smiles way to much." He gave a smug grin before starting for the exit.

"Thanks Urahara. Call me if you get any updates." Ichigo swore and jumped to his feet. "Woman I can smile when I want to!" He yelled after her. Urahara watched with a grin. Jinta then crossed his arms. "You sure that was such a good idea? They are looking into it to much." Urahara hid his growing smirk behind his fan, "Oh it's a brilliant idea, act like nothing is wrong and they figure nothing is wrong. I know they need a little push and what a better way then to mimic the perfect image of their spawn to be into a gigai and put a soul in need of intense protect in their way. Its like killing two birds with one stone." Ururu just sighed and then started to clean.

On the way home it was silent. Rukia was happy to be out of there but was still so confused to why the boy looked so much Ichigo and herself… Well possibly she was over thinking it. Reaching the house Isshin had helped the young girl and the clinic was empty besides the Kurosaki's. Isshin noticed the small now in Rukia's arms and with his one good arm hugged them. "I knew this day wo-" Before he could finish Ichiro grabbed his nose. Ichigo looked surprised, he had been about to punch him but it seemed Ichiro got to him first.

Rukia held an amused glance as she watched Isshin try to fight for his nose back. When Ichiro let go he rubbed his noise and put a thumb up. "He is just like his old man, only cuter." Ichigo sent him a glare and went to go to his room but was chased by Rukia. "Here he needs to sleep with you." Ichigo thought it over quickly and agreed, his sisters would probably cause trouble and… Yeah, it was a good idea he shouldn't think about it anymore.

Rukia seeing he agreed handed the small boy over to Ichigo. Ichigo then proceeded into his room. He sat down on his bed and watched as Ichiro looked around the room. He then crawled over to the pillow and grabbed it. Ichigo watched confused to what he was doing until he got a smack in the face and a giggle. Ichigo was surprised to say the least, a pillow fight? The Ichigo then took the pillow and gave the giggling boy a soft whack.

The boy was silent for a moment before he started to laugh. Ichigo couldn't help but crack a smile. Ichiro crawled into Ichigo's lap and started to fall asleep. However Ichigo wasn't about to sleep sitting up so he tapped the small boy on the shoulder. "Oh no you don't, your not going to be the only one comfortable." The boy smiled and got up. Ichigo fixed the pillow and then lay on the bed. He felt Ichiro curl up at his side and start to fall asleep… Man the kid was like a cat.

The next morning Ichigo woke to the flash of something… He noticed the familiar sound and his eyes snapped open. There were one, two, three, … three people over his bed taking pictures. "What the hell are you all doing…?" Yuzu just clicked the shutter for another picture. "You look cute together close your eyes again." Ichigo grumbled and felt the cat like boy stir. He gave a cute smile as he pointed to the flashes. "What is that?" Ichigo felt like he was talking to Rukia… He rolled his eyes. "It's a camera, you can take pictures and remember the fun or embarrassments on a later date." The boy nodded; well at least he was quicker to understand then Rukia.

Rukia gave into the room and hid a smirk. "Hey guys I need to talk to Kurosaki-Kun alone. Care to finish up the photo shoot?" They all took a few more pictures before filing out. Rukia sat on the bed and crossed her arms with a serious face on. "I think I might have a lead on this whole thing…" Ichigo looked mildly curious but didn't say anything. "Yes, black haired woman and a red haired man… He is what three? So another older child would look like a man and or woman… I was thinking Urahara was acting strange and…" Ichigo caught on, "Jinta and Ururu?"

Ichiro clapped his hands. "You win." Both looked surprised at the little boy. "You win, they are the two who found me… Wanna hear the story?" He said with a cheerful voice. Rukia nodded while Ichigo gave the boy a strange look. "Ura-Chan told me to act like I knew nothing… I actually know them all; I am a prince to a house in the soul society much like Yuroichi… Only I have lost my parents. I had asked for some fun in the real world while my older sister takes over, Urahara decided to help me, and you two at the same time."

Rukia took advantage of his pause. "How old are you really and what is your real name?" The boy giggled, "My real age is six, and my real name is Hiroki. I'm not as young as I look yet not as old as I sound. The name really did come from Ura-Chan… I'm sorry to have lied to you both, you both seemed to be such nice people." He started to get teary eyed, worried they might hate him for lying.

Rukia just laughed which caused him to look up in surprise. "Ah that son of a… He decided to play us a fool, don't worry its not your fault. I for one had fun too." Ichigo felt the same, he enjoyed his time with the young boy but being played by Urahara pissed him off… He was going to give him a black eye the next time they met. Both thoughts were interrupted when the young prince spoke again. "Ano… I cannot go back yet, my sister has taken over for me and I need to stay here to avoid any assassins that look to come after me… That was the other reason I was placed with you, I was told you would protect me… Is that true." He looked up at Rukia and then Ichigo with navy eyes of puppy dog cuteness.

Rukia couldn't help but break. "Oh, of course. Isn't that right Ichigo?" The boy also couldn't help but break and nodded weakly… What the hell was he getting into? That day went without a hitch. Besides the boy actually speaking up and defending his embarrassed new friends. While he was older then he looked he still had the heart of a young child he was playing as. To have a new family made him happy again.

A new room was made for the newest family member. After a call from Urahara it was told that the boy was to remain in the real world for a few years until his parents death smoothed over and his sister was able to get married without a hitch. When he was old enough in human years he would take the throne back. Until then he had to be protected. It was a unstable day, filled with rain showers and a few thunderstorms. It wasn't until the family sat down for movie night and the lights decided to all shut off.

Isshin looked depressed about the movies. When Rukia's cell phone went off she figured it was a hollow but was surprised that Urahara sent her a text message… She read it and as she did her eyes widened. "Oi… Guys apparently a cyclone is heading towards Japan… How come no one was watching the weather channel?" Isshin gave a nervous laugh and held up a dvd. Rukia sighed. "Well now what, we have no power…" Ichigo grumbled before getting off the couch. Ichiro upset at the tense and doomy feel in the room clamped onto Ichigo.

Ichigo noticed and poked Ichiro's cheek. Bent forward he looked into Ichiro's scared eyes. "What's wrong punk?" Ichiro knowing punk was his pet name just whimpered… He had no idea what a cyclone was. It was always clear and calm in the soul society… Rukia sighed. "He probably isn't used to bad weather like this…" Trying to hint to the obvious, when Ichigo finally caught on he crossed her arms. "Well that is a problem seeing Cyclones can cause a lot of issues… Ones I can't really help." He said glancing at the scared child.

Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course you can't help that, Ichi-Chan are you alright…" She asked worried, his knuckles were turning white with the grip he was holding Ichigo's pants. Ichigo noticed and ruffled the little boy's hair. "Oh c'mon its not that bad, did they tell you how bad the storm was going to be?" He asked Rukia who seemed to be the only one who knew anything.

Rukia looked back at the text and shook her head. She then got another text, a reply to the one she had sent before. "It's about a category three… Not that bad I suppose, it is suppose to grow into a category four and then die once it hits us. So…" She bit her lip nervously. Ichigo just smirked at everyone's depressed attitude. "Well personally this is a chance to have some excitement. Shall we start boarding the place up or something?"

Isshin stood up with excitement his son had been talking about and dashed around getting nails, hammers, 2x4s and bandages… Just in case someone missed the nail and hit a finger. He then set everyone to an area in the house and they started boarding it up. By the time they finished the afternoon time looked closer to midnight. With the sky darkened to the point it looked like nighttime everyone had a flashlight, something to do, and were sprawled all over the house. The two sisters were reading manga with a book light, Isshin reading a medical novel, and Ichiro, Rukia, and Ichigo sitting on the couch. Ichigo had taught them a new game…

Yes the game of war… Both seemed to be taken by it. After about fifty games f war, all which he lost terrible it was a tie between Rukia and Ichiro… In the end Ichiro won and it was 26 to 25. Rukia took defeat and gave up the lollipop that had been put up for bet. Ichiro took the lollipop with glee and at that point was totally used to the heavy pour of rain, the howling wind, and the dark rooms.

It wasn't until the hail started pounding the roof and the storm started producing lightning and spitting out thunderous roars that could put a dragon to shame. At the first clap of thunder Ichiro jolted up and found himself buried in Rukia's lap. Rukia had a look of sympathy… She didn't like storms either the first one she saw was bad enough for her to think the world was ending… Then again she was not used to storms either.

This was his first storm and it was a Cyclone… That wasn't fair to him at all. "Oi, Punk, its nothing to be worried about, all it is, is icy rain, flashes of static electricity and the sound following that static." Rukia smiled softly as even the explanation as horribly as it was couldn't calm him down. She rubbed his back until he relaxed. "You have no idea how unfair it is for him to have his first storm be a Cyclone…" Ichigo just grinned. "Hey at least he is smart to know its not the end of the world like some people." Rukia tossed a throw pillow at his face. "Shut up, the sky was pitch black and stuff that reminded me of one of my peer's Zanpakutou started to shoot from the sky… What else was I suppose to think?"

Ichigo shrugged, "That it was something normal because no one else was freaking out to your extent." Rukia sent him a glare and he just rolled his eyes. After a few hours of trying to get Ichiro to get to sleep he finally fell asleep, his upper half on Rukia's lap and his lower half on Ichigo's. It was now clear the eye was passing over. Rukia and Ichigo figured it was all right to put Ichiro to sleep in his new room. Both brought him there and then after making sure he was comfortable, left to sit down at the couch again. After a few minutes both ended up yawning. Looking at the close it was now 11 PM. Rukia got up as did Ichigo, without a word they both went to their rooms. After a few minutes they both fell asleep. It wasn't until Rukia felt a tiny nervous hand poking her.

She figured that it must been Ichiro, and when she save his upset and tear stained face she new she was right. She moved over just a bit and offered him a place. He crawled into the bed next to her and buried his face. He felt safe again but it seems his worrying was affecting Rukia... She hadn't been in a cyclone either and it was upsetting... After a few moments the storm was back at full fury. Ichiro woke up again at the sound of thunder, hail, and angry winds. Rukia looked at Ichiro and as if in silent agreement they both got up.

Walking down till they saw the familiar door with the 15 sign nailed into it, Rukia turned the knob silently. They saw Ichigo sleeping on the bed. Kon who had been away with Ririn, Cloud, and Nova finally appeared. "Neeeeee-SAN!" That yell woke Ichigo up. He went to ask what the hell was going on when he saw the nervous look on Rukia's face and the sad one on his mini me. He rolled his eyes he knew what was coming. "Kon, shut up before someone hears you." He said throwing a random object at the stuffed lion.

Kon grumbled but went into the closet. Ichigo then sighed, "C'mon already you look strange just standing there." He pushed over until he knew he could fit two more people on the bed... That was saying a lot seeing it was for only one person, thank god Rukia and Ichiro was so small. Rukia lead the now smiling boy over to the bed. Both climbed in and fell asleep. Ichigo who had already been having trouble found himself having more trouble... However after awhile he grew used to the two light snores the two neighbors in his bed gave him. Falling asleep he wondered when the storm would end, because while he wouldn't admit it... He was enjoying this quite a bit.

A/N Alright so its not quite done. It could have a second chapter, after the storm type deal… If people want me to continue let me know. I would have done it now only I am reeeeeally tired so I'll wait to see if people actually want it before breaking my fingers typing it. I think my fanfictions are getting better. I'm glad I gave it a shot. Well I hope you enjoyed what I have to far, it can pass as a oneshot I believe but like I said if people want me to explain in another long chapter leave me a comment telling me so.

Oh and I pressed a funky button which makes this look really weird. I apologize, I have no idea how to turn it off so… Hopefully when I upload this it doesn't show the strange format.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N;; Lunata and Sgt. Notorious told me the name of the story this is roughly based on.

Its Oh Baby by Ichilover3

Thank you guys for the heads up.

And yea I'll continue it. I am not as tired anymore.

Forgive any horrible grammar or spelling.

I'm thinking of indulging myself and adding a little romance. I'm really good at humor and fluff but no actual romance. Some songs and dancing will probably be added as well.

As a note… Haha isn't laughing it means mother in Japanese. I was going to use Okaa-San, which means someone else's mother much like Nee-San means sister.

Disclaimer;; I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it… MINAAAA I've wrote this three hundred times on a chalkboard I get the point! I don't own anything in here besides cute little Hiroki ^^ SQUEEEE!!!! … Shut up and read xD

**********

The rain had died down to a light pitter-patter on the roof. A few rouge strikes of lightning and crashes of thunder could still be heard however it was nowhere as bad as it had been before. Ichigo woke up with a random thunderclap. It was louder then the others. Looking for his clock in the darkness her remember it was plugged into the wall and therefore useless… He would need to reset it later.

Feeling something rub against his chest he raised a brow and looked down. He then remembered the storm was bad enough to make even Rukia nervous… Heh he knew that smarty attitude was only going to last so long. He then noticed he had his arms around her waist. Slowly easing them away so she wouldn't wake up he climbed out of the bed and stuck his head out the door.

Normally his father would slam into his room bidding him a psycho good morning and then get injured in a way he had no pity for… Maybe that last broken arm would teach him… Or at least made it hard to surprise attack him for a while, even though these days they weren't' really surprising.

He saw Yuzu walking by and he shut the door semi quickly. He didn't need them to know he had company. He was glad when he didn't hear his sister's worried voice. Kon took this time to ruin any relief he had gained from the avoidance. "ICHIGO!" He went to continue but had a hand clamped over his face. "SHHHHH Idiot…" He pointed two the two sleeping figures still on his bed. He had slept perfectly after getting used to the company, he couldn't say the same for them seeing they woke up a few times.

Kon struggled and was finally free. "Well, well looks like strawberry head has finally gotten over the denial… Shame its with nee-san." He gave a stereotypical dramatic depressed stare into nothingness and then was kicked back into the closet. "Shut up I said." He didn't hear a response, sitting down on the ground again he rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He then started to drift asleep. The rain was so hypnotic…

He then felt something crawling on him. Cracking an eye open he was about to curse Kon out when he saw it isn't Kon. "Hiya." Ichiro said with a cute smile. While his real name was Hiroki everyone still decided to keep appearances up he would remain Ichiro… Not that anyone really minded. Ichigo and Ichiro… It was to cute to pass up. Ichigo couldn't help but crack a smile at the boy who looked so much happier then last night. "Haha told me you would wake up early today." Ichigo smirked. "Haha huh? Well maybe we should wake her up."

Ichiro nodded like a bobble head and ran over to Rukia. "Wait Ichiro, Call her haha" He said it with an evil gleam in his eyes. He was feeling rather devious and well… A reaction like this was too hard to pass up, a partly awake Rukia in his bed being called mother… Oh that was to die for. Ichigo watched as Ichiro walked over to Rukia. "... Its time to wake up." Rukia opened an eye at being poked and spoken to. "Ichiro?" She muttered half asleep. "Hai, Haha it's me!" He said in a cheerful manner.

Rukia nodded slowly and then it hit her. "Wait what?" Ichiro just giggled and grabbed her hand. Pulling on it lightly he tried to get her to get off the bed. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. Rukia hearing him put on a smug look. "You put him up to that didn't you..." Ichigo shrugged. "Oh no I didn't, he just called you it and I pushed him just a bit to tell you good morning." Rukia narrowed her eyes, "Right..." Suddenly a knock interrupted. "Ichi-Nii, breakfast is ready, Ruki-Nee I hope your there by choice, and Ichi-Nii Jr. I hope you're in there keeping an eye on them two." Karin went from relaying a message to insulting Ichigo in the same sentence.

Ichigo clenched his fist and tried to ignore his sister. Rukia just hid a grin behind her hand. "Ichi-Nii Jr. Huh?" Ichiro jumped up. "That's me!" He then bounced on the bed a few times before he jumped off, right onto Ichigo who was walking by to grab Kon from the closet. Thumping onto the floor from the force, Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the boy who was sitting on his back laughing and clapping his hands. Rukia couldn't help but laugh. "C'mon Ichigo, defeated by one quarter your size? I'm disappointed in you." She walked over and picked Ichiro off Ichigo's back. Ichiro just laughed, he was enjoying himself.

Rukia and Ichiro started to head down stairs. "Okaa-San?" Rukia looked down at Ichiro who decided to go the politer route of calling her mother. "Yes Ichi-Chan?" Ichiro pointed towards the bathroom. "I need to go..." He seemed a bit embarrassed to be telling Rukia so Rukia just smiled and put him down. "Alright, shall I wait for you or should I go ahead?" She asked kindly. Ichiro reaching for the knob smiled over his shoulder. "You can go ahead." Rukia nodded and started to head down the stairs.

Ichigo finally done beating and lecturing Kon started to head down stairs. He then heard something in the bathroom. Figuring it was probably Rukia he started to head down stairs. He then heard the door open. "... Uh..." turning back he saw Ichiro standing meekly at the door. "Yeah?" Ichigo asked while turning around. "I can't reach the sink..." Ichigo couldn't help but grin. He remembered when he couldn't reach the sink too. Ah memories. "Alright hold on a second." He walked into the bathroom and by holding Ichiro's waist the boy was able to wash his hands.

Putting him down he opened the cabinet in the bottom. "Whatcha looking for?" Ichiro asked glancing over the larger boy's shoulder. Pulling out his old step stool he put it in front of the sink. "Thank god I'm a pack rat." He said jokingly. Ichiro stepped up on it and smiled. He could see himself in the mirror and reach the sink without needing to embarrass himself by asking for help. Rukia standing in the doorway of the bathroom laughed. "Oh yes praise the gods... Anyways your Yuzu-Nee and Kurosaki-Sama are beginning to complain your taking to long." Ichigo shrugged. "Oh well to bad" Rukia rolled her eyes. "Lets go." Ichiro ran over to Rukia and by locking his arms and legs around her thin leg. He looked like a koala bear.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and all three started to head down stairs. Isshin spotting the trio went to say something but stopped at the surprisingly shared glare. He did however mutter, "Wow, my third daughter has the Kurosaki glare down..." Ichiro hearing blinked twice. "Glare?" He looked up; he however wasn't quick enough to catch the glare. Isshin just waved his hand in front of his face. "Worry not my grand... Uh... Grand..." He wanted to say grandson but at the risk of getting another punch in his healing arm... He knew better.

"Oh, my grand guest!" Ichiro looked confused but nodded. "Ok." The three sat down; once again Ichiro was much to small. He then pouted, "I'm so short..." Ichigo smirked. He knew that feeling as well but heh... Rukia probably still knew the feeling being the midget she was. He started to eat, as did everyone else. Ichiro trying to figure out a way to eat, he stood up and was able to reach; however to use the chopsticks was another thing. Ichigo noticing Ichiro looked like he was about to cause the chair to slip from under him, he then patted his lap. "Come here midget." Ichiro hopping down from the chair sat in Ichigo's lap. Finally able to reach without any problems started to tackle the chopsticks... They were harder then they looked. Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, Ichigo, and even Rukia did it like second nature... Granted he should know by now... He normally was fed seeing he was the prince; his family had wanted to baby him for a long as possible...

Rukia couldn't help but laugh. "Ichi-Chan you do know how to use chopsticks right?" The boy glanced up in embarrassment. He then looked down and shook his head. Rukia sighed; she had finished a few moments before and decided to help seeing Ichigo was still trying to eat. Using the chopsticks laid out for him, she started to show him. After a few moments he seemed to get the idea but when his stomach growled from the temptation of food he couldn't eat in front of him he gave a look of desperation at Rukia. Rukia smiled and rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright... Fine. I'll teach you at lunch." She gently took the chopsticks back and started to feed him. He lost his desperation and went back to his happy personality.

Ichigo finished and sat still waiting for the boy in his lap to be done also. Karin had long ago left for soccer with her school friends, Isshin was getting up ready to open the clinic, and Yuzu was starting the dishes that were already ready for cleaning. After a moment or two Ichiro finished also. Rukia got up and brought the dishes to Yuzu. "Thanks for waiting." Yuzu sent her a pretty little smile. "I don't mind." Rukia went to leave but Yuzu stopped her. "Ano... I am going to need some help later..." Rukia turned and looked at Yuzu. "Help?" Yuzu smiled, "Yeah I heard from Jinta and Ururu that Ichiro's birthday is tomorrow and I need some help getting it ready. Want to help?" Rukia nodded with a smile. "Sure just come and get me, I'm pretty sure those two can keep each other busy." Yuzu laughed softly. "I agree. Arigato Ruki-Nee." Rukia shrugged. "Its nothing, arigato for asking." Yuzu smiled softly before turning around and going back to the dishes.

Rukia walked back to find Ichigo trying to pick the pieces of rice Ichiro had gotten on himself. Rukia smiled as she walked over. "How about you give him a bath instead..." Ichigo looked up at Rukia and shrugged. "Alright." Rukia walked by the clinic and saw many people who had scrapes or wounds from debris from the cyclone. Isshin had taken down the boards earlier with the help of the sisters so she could see outside again. By now rainbows were breaking out from the clouds, as was the sun. She stepped outside and felt the sunbeam into her. Ahhh for some reason it felt really nice. Sitting on the drying steps she spotted Uryu and Orihime coming towards the clinic. "Rukia!" Orihime cried in surprise.

Rukia smiled and waved. "Hi Orihime, are you hurt?" She figured that would be the only reason for her to come over here... Well not really but with Uryu it seemed like the reason. "Oh no I'm fine, how are you?" Rukia waved a hand in front of her face. "Oh I'm fine, what brings you around here stepping over debris?" Orihime gave a bubbly smile. "We just are stopping by to make sure everyone is alright." Rukia looked worried for a moment. "Oh how are Chad, Tatsuki, and everyone else?" Orihime smiled and this time Uryu spoke. "Their all fine, you are our last stop before heading back home." Rukia knew that was meant to sound rude but because of that wasn't offended. "Oh well that is good, thank you for checking back but besides from a few windows everything here is ju-"

She was cut off by the twin looks of utter surprise from Orihime and Uryu. "What?" Rukia asked confused at the sudden looks. "Okaa-San, who are they?" She felt two hands and a chin rest on her shoulder. Oh... Yeah that would explain it. "Oh this is Orihime and Uryu." Both stunned just waved at the small boy weakly. "Konnichiwa Hime-Chan, U-Kun. My name is Ichiro." He said with glee. Ichigo stepped out "Oi, Rukia what are... You... Do-" He didn't both to finish when he spotted the looks on his friends faces. "Its not what it looks like…" Crap he forgot to tell them..."

Orihime dashed over to Rukia and held both hands in her own. "I'm so happy for you!" Rukia gave a look of distraught to Ichigo... She couldn't punch Orihime and he couldn't either... "OI! I said its not what it looks like. I'll explain or you can go to Urahara." Both stopped, Orihime let go of Rukia and Uryu sat down. "Alright so spill it." Ichigo explained how he was actually a prince, and Urahara decided to screw around with them by making the spirit that needed protection look like their child. Uryu fixed his glasses. "That was a perfect prank." Ichigo not afraid to hit Uryu, punched him. "Man that felt good..." He said shaking his hand to get rid of the pain of knuckle hitting glasses.

Ichiro who was now sitting in Rukia's lap giggled. "He sure seems like you Kurosaki... Are you tainting him?" Uryu said as he fixed his now bent glasses. "No idiot." Ichiro just giggled again. He liked how everyone seemed to hate each other but in reality they really did like each other. "Quincy?" He said pointing to Uryu's bracelet. Uryu surprised pointed to the little boy. "How did he know that, you weren't talking crap about The Quincy were you..." Ichiro pouted, "I know about Quincy... I had to learn about them." Rukia ruffled his hair. "Oh you know about them but not how to use chopsticks, I say you have your learning backwards." Ichiro just smiled. "Tell that to my teachers."

Rukia smiled, "Reminds me and I will." Ichiro smiled and pointed towards the sky. "Pretty!" He chirped, everyone looked up and noticed a rainbow. Leave it to the hyper child to spot a rainbow. "What a splendid rainbow..." Rukia said, it wasn't that faded, she then smiled. "Look it's a double arch." Just like she said there was another rainbow a little less defined above the clearer rainbow. Ichiro just clapped his hands and giggled. Rukia then jolted up remembering something. "Well now that you know, Uryu how would you like to do me a favor." Uryu looked a little skeptical about where this was going. "What...?" Rukia just smiled brilliantly while holding Ichiro up. "Make him a line of clothes." Uryu looked at the child and then crossed his arms. "I can't."

Rukia put Ichiro back in her lap and sighed. It was a fake one and Ichigo knew it but would anyone else? "Oh well I guess I should just buy some over expensive child clothes he will grow out of, or maybe hire a seamstress, hell maybe I should make it myself." All the little digs were beginning to work. "Well I suppose I could do a better job anyways." Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at her acting, Uryu taking his laughter as more insult stood up. "Fine! Give me a few hours and I'll have a whole set of clothes for you!" He then stood and started to walk away. "I like him, he seems funny." Ichiro said with a simple clap of his hands. Ichigo then added, "Yeah funny looking."

Ichiro getting the joke laughed. Rukia sighed and then stood up. Placing Ichiro in Ichigo's arms she started to head inside. Ichigo turned around and raised a brow. "Weren't you going to go somewhere?" Rukia shook her head. "No I was just getting some fresh air and bumped into those two." Ichigo placed Ichiro on his shoulders. "And?" Rukia grinned. "They were checking up on you, to make sure you didn't get swept away." Ichigo just rolled his eyes. "Alright fine." Rukia then spun around. "Oh yeah, you should probably take Ichiro to the park or something." Ichigo looked confused. "It might be dangerous to do... Why the sudden idea?" Rukia slapped her forehead in her palm. "I can't tell you." Ichigo looked at her strangely. "Why not?" Rukia gave a secretive grin, "Because that ruins the surprise..."

A/N;; Alright so I continued it looks like it isn't a one shot at all... It probably is going to be at least one more chapter longer then this one. I need to stop here because I need to round up my cats and put them into my room so we can clean without them getting in the way. I'll continue a little later but I figure you all want a little preview of the day after the storm. The next chapter will focus on Ichiro's birthday he is turning seven whoooot xD he still only looks three though. URAHARA time for a new gigai ^^

I'm having trouble finding an end to this.

I want to keep Ichiro around but then again if I do it means the story never ends...

Hopefully I can either part with him or find a nice place to stop where your own mind can keep going without being to painful.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N;; Alright I'm going to try and make this the last chapter. I have the birthday party thought out. It should be cute and everything. I'm kinda hoping somewhere while typing I figure something out… I really want to make sure this pleases both me and you at the same time.

Disclaimer;; I own nooooooothing! ;-; Tite Kubo is god…

**********

"Surprise?" Rukia let her grin grow. "Yup, so you go have fun with Ichi-Chan." She turned Ichigo around and pushed him softly out the door. She then locked it. She ignored the pounding at the door and went into the kitchen. "Oh Rukia I was just about to get you, I think we should get started early. I know I only told you a hour or two ago but I really want this to be fun and fun." Rukia shook her head, "Ah don't worry about it, I already got rid of him anyways."

Yuzu smiled "Thank you Ruki-Nee. I will need some idea on what the cake should look like and some dishes that you can help with." Rukia nodded and put on an apron, "Alright lets get started." Yuzu just smiled and together they started to get to work.

Meanwhile with the two boys, Ichiro was resting his chin on the top of Ichigo's head while he kicked his legs gently. He was sitting on Ichigo's shoulders and enjoying the view. Ichigo noticed all the people cleaning up, for such a strong cyclone it seemed it didn't do too much damage. Besides the power being taken out until just recently it didn't seem that bad at all. Ichiro was pointing to a vender who was selling ice cream. "What is he doing standing behind that box on wheels?" Ichigo laughed at the description. "He is selling ice cream, I figure he is trying to make some money, that or lighten up the day with ice cream."

Ichiro looked confused. "What is ice cream?" Ichigo laughed again. "Alright here let me show you." Ichigo pulled out his wallet and ordered two ice cream cones. One Strawberry from habit and the other Vanilla." He handed the one he normally got for Rukia to the boy on his shoulders and sat on a bench that was magically unscathed. "YUM!" Ichigo felt the melting drip of ice cream hit his hair. "Oi, watch where you're dripping that." He said brushing the drops off his spiky hair. Ichiro just laughed sheepishly before trying a bit more carefully to eat his ice cream.

After they both finished Ichigo wondered if it was safe to go back, or would he and Ichiro get kicked out again? "Oi what time is it?" He asked someone who just so happened to be walking by. The man looked at his expensive watch and smiled. "Its five right on the dot." Ichigo thanked him and stood. "Alright so it's been about a few hours… Wondering around doing nothing and then eating ice cream really burns up time…" He said humorously. He looked up at Ichiro who looked back down with his navy eyes. "Yup yup." He said simply. Ichigo glad the boy agreed he turned around and started to head back.

Rukia helping Yuzu put the finishing touches on the gifts and decorations felt Ichigo's reiatsu. He wasn't suppose to be back this quick… Granted he had been gone for about five hours give or take an hour or two… She looked at Yuzu who clapped her hands. "Done… What's wrong Ruki-Nee?" She said noticing Rukia's expression. Rukia just put on a fake smile and waved her hand in front of her face. "Nothing I just I heard someone coming." Yuzu then nodded. "Well were done now, so they can come back. Just keep them out of the kitchen."

Rukia nodded and headed out the door. She caught Ichigo entering and he looked at her strangely. "Oi… Midget… What's with the apron?" Rukia looking down noticed she didn't take it off. Crap…. Quickly untying it, and throwing it randomly out of her reach, she shrugged. "What apron?" Ichigo not in the mood to argue just rolled his eyes. "Never mind… Hey is that icing?" He said pointing to her arm. She smirked nervously. "Oh course not!" Ichigo gave her a blank look. Walking over to her she gave him a strange look.

Grabbing her arm he trailed his tongue down the pink stain. "You lying midget it's icing. What the hell are you planning?" Rukia both flustered by the action and the fact he was to stupid to understand what was going on stomped on his foot and then smacked his head, carefully avoiding Ichiro who was gripping onto the flailing Ichigo like a bucking horse.

Yuzu seeing the flustered Rukia beating up her brother she decided it would be best to break the news. "Ichi-Nee Jr, want to see something cool?" The little boy nodded. He carefully jumped off Ichigo, onto Rukia, slid down her arm and plopped onto the floor. Following Yuzu to the living room he had no idea what was going on. Rukia noticing Ichiro wasn't around decided to let Ichigo in on the secret. "BAKA! … Its Ichiro's birthday… I figured you would get the hint and stop asking… God your horrible."

Ichigo getting the picture held both of Rukia's wrists to avoid getting another bruise on his already aching head. "Alright so let me get this straight, you kicked us both out so you could plan without me?" Rukia attempted to break the contact with a swift kick to the shin but failed. She was then forced to answer. "Well yeah, Yuzu asked me and I couldn't get a moment to tell you, and plus who was going to take him out? Kurosaki-Sama?" She made a look, which made Ichigo think for a moment. "Alright fine…" He let Rukia go and headed after his sister, who was watching as Ichiro looked around a large stack of wrapped boxes.

Ichigo sat on the couch and watched as Ichiro bounced around. "What are these?" Yuzu smiled. "It's a surprise. Rukia want to get everyone else?" Rukia nodded and headed into the clinic, Isshin closed the clinic the moment he heard the reason and rushed out into the living room. Karin coming in from playing soccer said she would be back after a quick bath.

Taking a quick bath she came down and joined the small family. Everyone sung happy birthday to Ichiro and he started to open the gifts. He was given some new clothes, a hand held game, a coloring pad, a stuffed toy, and some money to buy some stuff himself. Let it be books, games for the hand held player, or just to keep on hand.

He grabbed as much as he could and started to rush up the stairs. Rukia and Ichigo grabbed the rest of the stuff. Following Ichiro into Ichigo's room they were surprised to see Urahara sitting in Ichigo's window. "OH HELLO!" He said with glee. Rukia and Ichigo waved with blank faces. "I've come for the mini berry." He said pointing for the boy. Ichiro looked upset. "Now?" Urahara jumped into the room and nodded. "Your sister made it clear once you turned seven you would be old enough to be trained while on the throne…" Ichiro looked very depressed and started to cry. "I don't want to leave…"

Yuroichi took this moment to jump though the same window. "Damn I'm to late…" Urahara looked at her with confusion. "For what?" Yuroichi cocked her hip and placed a hand on it. "I got a recall message." Urahara raised a brow. "From who?" Yuroichi let her cat like grin to show. "Reikimiko come in." Suddenly a thin pale woman who looked no older then Rukia stepped into the room. Her pure white robes trailing behind her like a phantom. "Konnichiwa…" She said with a polite bow. Rukia looked confused and Ichigo went to ask who she was when Ichiro screamed out "SISTER!"

He ran over and hugged her. The woman had long black hair and chestnut eyes. "Hello dear Hiroki. I have a question for you…" Ichiro looked up at his sister, eyes filled with unshed tears. "Do you wish to stay here?" Ichiro looked at Rukia and Ichigo and nodded slowly. "But…" His sister then smiled brilliantly. Bending forward she wiped his tears. "Do not worry, I have been married and the people are used to my rule… I also am holding your niece or nephew… I won't go into details but I am willing to stay on the throne if you wish to stay here. I meant to say so earlier when I saw how attached you were here… You know you will need to come back some day but for now you may have fun. I will not force your childhood away."

Ichiro smiled just as brilliantly and hugged his older sister. "Rei-Rei this is Okaa-San, Otou-San, and there is many more down stairs." Urahara and Yuroichi watched in amusement as the boy told his sister everything. Suddenly Rei yawned. "I must be getting back. I shall be sure to visit once in awhile. I'm so happy to have met you all." Rukia curtsied and Ichigo waved as all three visitors jumped out the window. Ichigo then noticed Ichiro yawn too. He however betrayed that action by tackling Rukia who stumbled onto Ichigo. All three fell onto the floor with a loud thump. "YAY I GET TO STAY!"

Ichigo and Rukia smiled at his childlike glee of being able to stay. Seeing the time was close to eight Ichigo remembered… Today was the last day of summer vacation… "Hey you know what school is right so want to go?" Ichigo asked the mini man. Ichiro nodded cheerfully.

Rukia smiled and ruffled his hair. "Alright then we should all go to sleep and wake up for school tomorrow." Rukia got up and with Ichigo on her hip helped Ichigo up. Ichigo took the small boy and Rukia went to leave. However two hands shot out and grabbed her. One belonged to Ichiro and the other Ichigo. Ichiro giggled. "I enjoyed the sleep over last night. Can we do that again?" He searched the two teens faces and Rukia shrugged. "Sure why not." She didn't question why Ichigo's hand also shot out to go after her she figured she knew. She was much to exhausted to tease Ichigo and thought it would have to wait.

All settled into the bed like the night before. Unlike the night before however Ichigo fell asleep right away. He was glad that Ichiro was able to stay; he wouldn't admit that to anyone though. As all three drifted into sleep without much care besides tomorrow's resume of school, a camera shutter snapped silently as a ninja clad Isshin snuck in and then out of the room, blackmail securely in his pocket…

A/N;; ALRIGHT I WIN XD I got him to stay, I could make another story of his first day of school if people want, if you don't want it and are happy enough with what I have let me know too. Either way show me how much you loved the story because I really tried. I typed this last page with a cut from a dinner knife… That's what I get for cooking for others with only fifteen minutes.

^^ Oh well I can't complain. Enjoy =)


End file.
